Gwevin For Eternity: The Closet Door, 110
by Gwevin for Eternity
Summary: Hello! This is my first Gwevin story, I hope you like it! It's about Gwevin very early on in their relationship, so don't expect any really intense scences, just some cute giggly fluff. Story one in Gwevin For Eternity: Kiss Me series.


Ben sat on the bonnet of Kevin's car, his arms folded across his chest and one eyebrow raised, as Kevin spoke.

"So – so if you think you could – you know, like… put in a good word with me to your cousin, you know, that… that'd be cool, like…"

"Why?" Ben asked with a devious smirk.

"'Cos… well, I think Gwen's cool and everything, and if she thought that, like, I was cool too, that'd be, um… even cooler, I – I guess." After Kevin had finished clumsily tripping over his words, Ben shook his head pityingly at him.

"Honestly, you've only been hanging round us for a month. Don't you think it's too early to start pinning all your hopes on Gwen?"

"Oh… I just thought… I – I -… oh, forget it," Kevin grumbled, turning on his heel and walking away quickly.

"I'll do it," Ben called, "Just promise me one thing. Don't rush into things – Gwen likes to take things slowly and cautiously,"

"Oh? So, like, has she, um, done that before? With… like, another boy?" Kevin asked, and Ben burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, she's been single all her life!"

Later on, Ben slumped down on the sofa next to Gwen, slurping up a Mr Smoothie, as he decided to start on the Kevin topic. "You know, Kevin isn't all that bad," he began, hoping that his opening sentence would trigger Gwen into talking. Luckily, it did.

"Yeah. I think he was really lovely, turning everything around like that. It just goes to show he's a good egg at heart."

"Mmm," Ben murmured, eyeing up the closet door, which Kevin was hiding behind, listening to the conversation.

"And he was really sweet the other day," Gwen continued, "jumping in front of us to save us like that."

"Yeah. We could've saved ourselves, but it was still nice of him," Ben pointed out, still staring at the closet door, a little too obviously.

"What are you looking at?" Gwen asked, following Ben's eye line to what looked like a perfectly normal door.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway, I think Kevin's turned over a whole new leaf. He was really cool doing that."

"_Really _cool. Really cool indeed." When Gwen said this, Kevin screamed silently from inside the closet. _She thinks I'm cool, _he thought, _she thinks I'm cool! _He felt blissfully happy, glorified, you name it. He curled up in the warm darkness, still squirming with delight, and let the warmth and bliss lull him to sleep.

A few hours later, after discussing pretty much everything under the sun, Gwen got up and walked over to the closet to get her coat. "I better be leaving now. Mum's organic bean stew for tea, hip hip hooray," she sighed sarcastically. Ben, who had forgotten all about Kevin, grinned from the sofa.

"Yep. Bean stew for you and takeaway pizza for me, as it should be."

"Oh, ha ha," Gwen muttered, opening the closet door. She jumped back immediately, screaming at a sleeping Kevin at the bottom of the closet.

"Oh God," hissed Ben, who had just remembered Kevin.

"What's _he _doing in there?!" Gwen enquired.

"I suppose I should tell you," Ben sighed, walking over to where Gwen was.

"Yes, Benjamin Tennyson, you should!" So Ben sat down and told Gwen about Kevin asking him to 'put a good word in' this morning, and how he hid in the closet listening. As Ben spoke, he couldn't help but see Gwen blushing and the corners of her mouth twitch, as if she was trying to hide a smile. Gwen was screaming inside of herself, flattered and thrilled that Kevin had gone through all this trouble for her. She knew they had a thing, it was early days, but it still made her feel warm inside. She had never felt this way before – she was a fifteen year old A-grade student, and no – one expected her to fall for a shaggy haired ex – villain… but Kevin was so much more than that, and here she was, turning into jelly at the thought of him liking her…

"Gwe – en? Gwen? Earth to Gwen!"

"Oh, sorry!" She felt flustered, floating off whilst Ben had been talking to her.

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like Kevin?"

"Well, yes, of course I do! I mean, he's done all this turning around, and now he's been so sweet, asking you to put him in a good light with me…" Gwen's voice tailed off as she saw Kevin stir from the closet, moaning and standing up.

"Have a nice sleep?" Ben chortled.

"Wha…? You wha… OH! OH! Um, yeah, err… you… found my hiding place!" Both Gwen and Ben were spluttering with laughter by now, unable to help themselves. Poor Kevin looked so startled – well, he _was _startled!

"I've… oh gosh… I've got to get home now," Gwen said, between giggles.

"I'll drive you home," Kevin offered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Thanks," Gwen smiled, managing to get her laughter under control again.

In the car on the way to Gwen's, Kevin tried to find out what had been said whilst he was sleeping. "So, um, what where you two talking about?" he asked, whilst changing gear.

"Oh, just stuff. School, Mr Smoothie, Ben's cruddy string of ex – girlfriends…" Gwen replied.

"'Cos, umm, I'm sorry that, you know… I was in the closet…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. It's okay," Gwen said softly. Kevin just smiled, vowing in his head never to hide in a closet and listen to a conversation ever again. Gwen placed a hand on Kevin's over the gear stick and gave it a comforting squeeze, smiling. Kevin stiffened, feeling Gwen's warm touch over his stone and metal skin, but soon relaxed, letting Gwen take her hand back slowly, still smiling. Neither of them talked for the rest of the ride, but the silence wasn't awkward – it was comforting, and it gave them both a chance to stare at each other when the other wasn't looking.

When the ride finally ended and Gwen climbed out of the car, Kevin followed her up to the door. "Bye," he said shakily, and Gwen leaned in and kissed him softly and longingly on his cold rock cheek, before whispering "Bye," and disappearing inside the house. Kevin stood on the stone steps up to Gwen's house. He touched his cheek, which was surprisingly warm, considering he was made of rock and metal. He closed his eyes, smiling, and walked away, floating on cloud nine.


End file.
